


A Rose By Any Other Name

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e01 Helsinki, Gen, MJN Air Is A Family, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: ...or a bunch of orchids, as it happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandot Creativity Night. Prompt: 'names'.

What’s in a name? Quite a lot, as it turned out.

Take Arthur ‘Milliner’, for instance; he was a blasted annoyance, and a complete dolt on top of that. Arthur Shappey, on the other hand, was as innocent as a Labrador puppy – one you simply could not stay angry at, no matter what unparalleled disaster he might leave in his wake.

Then there was Carol – the less attractive member of the family, the one who spent her youth running a sweet shop she hated with a passion, and had to sit through the humiliation of her perfect sister flirting with her poor excuse of a husband. _(“Only to prove he’s not the right one for you, Carol,”_ her sister’s words still echoed around her brain, and if thoughts could kill then Ruth would long be dead.)

Carolyn, however, was none of those things. She might still resent her sister, but she was damned if she was going to let her ruin her life all over again. _Carolyn_ was neither a five-year-old, nor the trophy wife of some horrid man; she was the CEO of her own company, and the master of her destiny – even if said destiny would probably include bankruptcy in the not-so-distant future.

And yes, Helsinki did most definitely sound more like a sink in hell rather than whatever absurdity Arthur had came up with, but the beauty of Northern Lights – and Arthur’s relentless enthusiasm about fishcakes – more than made up for it.

MJN was a family in everything but name, and that was good enough for her.


End file.
